Coaxial cable is known to be routed above and below the ground between utility poles and a mounting structure of a subscriber's home/office environment. Direct burial coaxial cable typically employs a semi-rigid polyethylene jacket disposed over a grounding conductive braid and a signal-carrying conductor. The conductive braid is often impregnated with a high viscosity, water-repelling gel for preventing water/moisture from infiltrating the grounding conductor of the coaxial cable. The stiffness and self-lubricating properties of the polyethylene jacket make the coaxial cable difficult to manipulate and prepare an end for connection to a coaxial cable connector. Additionally, the polyethylene jacket does not provide significantly greater protection than a conventional elastomeric jacket. The water-repelling gel in the conductive braid can also exacerbate problems associated with preparing the coaxial cable. That is, since the gel is a water repellant, it is extremely difficult to remove from hands, gloves or garments. Consequently, direct burial cable adds undue complexity and cost while only providing a modicum of additional protection.
When located above ground, the coaxial cable extends between a support at each end and, as such, must be modified to address the environmental and structural differences influencing the coaxial cable. More specifically, the coaxial cable employed in aerial applications typically includes an anchor wire or “messenger” molded into the outer jacket of the cable, extending along the elongate axis of the cable.
It is common for a service technician/installer to have to carry inventory for cable without the anchor wire for underground pathways, and also carry inventory for cable with the anchor wire for above-ground pathways. There is a significant burden of labor and cost related to storing, managing and installing these different types of cables.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.